


A Day to Remember

by EpicKiya722



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Conner Gets It, Fourth of July, Friendship, Gen, Kaldur is a Gift, Male Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Conner thinks back to the day he met three young heroes who were luckily disobedient that day. He realizes just how lucky he is to be close friends with one of them.





	A Day to Remember

July 4, 2011.

It's one of the dates that he chose not to forget. Hell, it was the most important one to him.

That day, he had been released from Cadmus. That day, seven years ago, he found a team, a family starting with three boys who decided to disobey their heroes. He was glad he did. Who knows how long he would have been there? Waiting for the chance when he had to replace Superman?

He may have ended up like his unfortunate older brother clone Match.

Or worse.

Conner was lucky enough to be granted a life where he didn't have to be a weapon.

A life where he could chose what he eats and clothes to wear.

A life where he was free to think for himself.

All because of three certain heroes.

"Supey, there you are!"

"Are you seriously going to let Wally and Bart hog all the hotdogs?"

Conner had turned, seeing Wally, Dick and Kaldur approaching on the sandy shore. The former two practically bounced in their steps while the Atlantean was more subtle. It reminds Conner on just how close Wally and Dick are. So close that they we're practically alike.

Vaguely, his memory of them slapping their hands together that night comes.

"Hey, us speedsters just have big appetites.", Wally defends.

"Oh, yeah. Real aware." Dick wraps an arm around Conner's shoulders the best way he can. Even after seven years, Conner still beats him in height. "So you coming back or what? Disappointment will fall upon you from missing a good hotdog or burger."

"I'll be there in a minute. Just needed... to think."

Briefly, he catches something unreadable in pastel green eyes.

"Oh. Well, take your time. I'll try to save you some food before Kid Black Hole can demolish it."

"Hey!"

Wally West chases a laughing Dick Grayson back to the others.

Just leaving Kaldur'ahm and Conner Kent.

The older of the two momentarily watches the waves move before glancing at Conner.

"Does something trouble you?"

He shakes his head in response, settling into the sand and propping up his arms onto his raised knees.

"No. Just thinking back."

Kaldur mimics his actions, differentiating his seating by criss-crossing and his webbed hands in his lap.

There's silence between them.

A sincere silence that leaves the crashing of the waves and their friends' laughter to be heard.

It's like that for quite some time before Kaldur speaks.

"Today was that day. Seven years ago."

It's not a question or a guess. But a correct answer because it was.

Conner always figured Kaldur was a keen one, sharp and open minded.

"Yup."

"First time we didn't listen to our mentors."

"What made you?"

Conner didn't have to see Kaldur shrug.

"Guess we wanted to be them, even if not being obedient was what we had to do. We wanted to be in the field, be saviors."

"It worked out." A brief exhale. "You were my savior that day."

Blue met green.

"We were. Weren't we?", Kaldur smiled, just a bit but sweetly.

"Well, not that building's, of course. Or labs'."

They share a laugh before silence once more falls upon them.

More listening to the waves. More listening to the laughter.

"I thank you for reaching out to me.", the clone admits, averting his eyes back to Kaldur and saw that he looked a little baffled but grateful. "Giving the will to break free of Cadmus' control."

"You're welcome. It... I just felt I should try and reached out to you."

"Whether it worked or not?"

"Yes. Chances and risks exist for us to take them. Whether it all works out or not."

It's then Conner concludes why he was able to push onward since that day.

It wasn't trying his damnest to win approval.

It wasn't the training and learning.

It wasn't the need of finding himself.

It was because **_Kaldur_** encouraged him to.

Wally and Dick spoken to him, supporting him to break free, too. However, it was more... playful.

When Kaldur spoke, it was understanding while optimistic.

His tone that night was calm and assuring, telling him that everything was going to be okay even with a few adversaries in the way.

Kaldur's words were... true, idealistic and realistic.

Wally may have told him he could see the moon. Dick may have been the one to hack his pod open.

But it was Kaldur who was victoriously inspirational.

Conner did meet Superman that night, sometimes wishing that went better. But Kaldur proven to be his hero and his friend.

He appreciates that.

He appreciates that Kaldur was there. That Kaldur is available for him to talk to. That Kaldur can understand what's it like to prove yourself worthy even with a bit darkness in the veins. That he wasn't judgmental, nagging-ishly cautious or hovering, but more straight-forward and necessarily firm. He appreciates that the Atlantean exists.

The half Kryptonian chuckles a little, smiling.

"I knew I did right by listening to you, Kaldur."

"I am pleased you did... Wally and Dick did not do much of that then. They are better at it now."

"Thank goodness."

They get up to their feet, ready to rejoin with the others. Kaldur is already ahead, Conner tailing close.

The little bit of distance gives Conner a moment to continue his earlier thoughts. Gives him the moment to confirm, to reassure that July 4, 2011 was a rebirth for him. A day that he grew a conscience of his own. A chance to identify himself. A new friendship that makes him feel human and alive.

July 4, 2011... It's a day to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have came a little more slash-y than I thought. Maybe. I don't know. I just knew I had to write this because Kaldur's friendship with Conner is so underrated and probably be more written in fics. That's just me. You can disagree or agree.
> 
> Anyways, again, I knew I had to write this.  
> Would have been a wasted opportunity. Not one of my better works, but whatevs.


End file.
